Filthy Mudbloods
by dearoldparabatai
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron have been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. But when Hermione is tortured brutally Malfoy has to fight the urge to save Hermione whom he has secretly had feelings for. One-shot.


**A/N- Okay, so this is my one-shot about what happened in Malfoy Manor before Harry and Ron got out of the cellar. You should review to let me know what you think and share it with your friends, on Twitter or Tumblr or what ever social network websites you go on.**

**Credit to my friend Lauren who made a big contribution to this one-shot. If you wish to follow her on Twitter her account is narglejay  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. My queen J.K Rowling does.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I hear a deafening cacophony of screams descending from the room in which my aunt and Hermione lay. She had been torturing the mudblood for over an hour now; I could only imagine the onslaught to be as unbearable and excruciating as it sounded from where I was. Each scream is more disturbing than the last. Don't get me wrong, I had never like the mudblood scum, but my heart ached with guilt and sympathy every time I heard another scream. What was wrong with me? Never in my life had I pitied her before! She was worthless - a mudblood. Father had always warned me about them "Never bother with mudbloods, they are disgusting" he used to say to me, even when I was just a toddler, it had been instilled into me not to get involved with mudbloods, more commonly known as muggle-born.

I know from my gut instinct I must do something, otherwise she would surely die in the merciless hands of Bellatrix, and with Potter and Weasley locked up, she had no chance of survival. I walked apprehensively out of my room and began to walk slowly down the stairs fearing what awaits below; that's when another scream chilled my bones; another attack. "Where did you get the sword?" My aunt screams at Hermione, her eyes blazing with fury and her gritty voice piercing my ears. I have never been keen on Bellatrix, and I've always tried to avoid; which proves difficult when she is part of the family. I hear Hermione's weak and defeated voice reply "It isn't your sword, it's a fake." She whispered. I peer cautiously around the door to see Hermione cowering on the floor whimpering, and Bellatrix's evil glare as she stands over her limp body with her wand dangling loosely at her side and a blood-stained knife held directly pointing at Hermione. That's when I see it, Hermione's sleeve rolled up and a pool of blood beneath it 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her arm. I was disgusted. All these years I had treat Hermione like scum, filth and now she would have to live with that scar for the rest of her life

I try to walk in as casually as possible, with letting Bellatrix know I am intimidated by her presence. She smirks at me "Look at this pathetic mudblood Malfoy. Look how weak and helpless she is! And as for her blood, the term is perfectly correct, her blood is filthy!" She cackles and lets out a high pitched jeer, that I hear so often, it makes me cringe. She glares down at the lifeless form of Hermione and sneers. I have the strong urge to jinx her immediately, as her eyes show no sign of emotion, like they are glass marbles inside her head. Even a muggle-born doesn't deserve this kind of torture.

For once I felt genuinely sorry for this poor girl. A muggle-born. She didn't choose to be witch, she couldn't help it. Why had I been so cruel to her? After all she was the smartest witch of our age, and I loathed her.  
"Leave her." I say quietly, I lacked the over confidence I had usually. That's when Bellatrix's gaze raises to meet mine, her eyes full of agitation "Oh Draco, this little mudblood doesn't mean anything to you, does she?" she whispers dangerously.  
"This little mudblood, who's been thieving from my volt, you like her don't you?" she seems to be enjoying herself while I'm left anticipating what will happen next. She continues to gaze at me, a look of triumph etched on her face "Well, well, well, Draco. I never thought your father had raised you to love filthy little mudbloods like her" she shatters the illusion of silence and lifts Hermione up with some loose strands of hair. She was unconscious, the pain must have been excruciating to obtain. "I don't love her" I sneer back. Her immense cackle echoed through my brain making me flinch "Draco, Draco; you cannot lie to me. Your dearest aunt Bellatrix. Tell me, do you love this filthy muggle-born?" Her voice sounds dangerous but the flare of excitement in her eyes is unmistakable. "No, just-just let her go" I sneer uncomfortably before trudging back upstairs.

* * *

After this encounter, Draco Malfoy refused to ever use the term "mudblood" and although he failed to drop his hatred for Hermione, he still admired her. His plans were to confess to Hermione a couple of days before they left Hogwarts, however, when his plans were never pursued he decided to leave his feelings behind and move on.

While Draco was raising Scorpius he taught him to never call Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods' and Scorpius followed his fathers wishes after seeing how much of an effect it had on him.


End file.
